Fading Suns: Twighlight
by Ubernoodle
Summary: In a time when the suns of the known universe fade, mankind is slowly recovering from a second dark age. The universe is filled with superstition and fear. Life is cheap and the Church and Noble families run the universe with an iron fist.


Chapter 1: Ghosts of Pyre. Part 1

Damien struggled against the restraints, trying to use the technique his father had taught him to break free. It was no use, they only grew tighter as he moved. He was in trouble and he knew it, the Inquisition had picked him up the day before with a wire blade. They were forbidden by the church and to own one was heresy.

He could not see anything of the surrounding room only inky blackness. The only sound was his heavy breathing. Suddenly a bright white light blinded him as a door in front of him stepped in. Through his blurred vision he saw the outline of a hooded figure enter. It circled around him and slowly his eyes adjusted to the blinding light and he could make out the man. He looked to be in his late 50's but he could have been twice that knowing the church. The room was bare except for Damien and the table he was strapped onto. The man was bald with the symbol of the Inquisition tattooed into his forehead. "Damien Wolgram.." He addressed Damien with smug satisfaction. "You have been found guilty of piracy, theft of church property, murder of church officials, arson, and worst of all Heresy!" His face distorted with rage as he read the charges. He stared into Damien's eyes to help just how much trouble he was in sink in. Damien's green eyes stared back letting the inquisitor know just how much he didn't care.

The old man sighed, "for your crimes against the church..." that stare again. Damien couldn't wait till he could slide a knife through this ones back. He continued, " you will be branded as a Heretic and be tortured until you repent." The Inquisitor pulled an electro brand from under his cloak. It was in the shape of the inquisitorial icon. A jump gate with a flame coming from its center. The brand turned bright orange and seared as it was pressed into his neck.

Damien woke with a scream... The brand scar on his neck was throbbing. It had been 7 years since the incident on Pyre but the events still haunted him. He had made it off Pyre without too many scratches, although he didn't like tight spaces as much and his back was permanently scarred with lash marks. But thankfully he was released before things got too bad.

Looking around his darkened room for a moment he decided he should get a few more hours of sleep before jumping off of Aragon. Laying down he looked over at the pillow next to his head. The dagger sticking out of it didn't alarm him. The note and envelope on the handle did though. He gingerly pulled out the dagger and removed the note. It read:

Good morning FreeMan,

First and foremost, I would like to thank your for a most wonderful night last night. I'd like to think you treat all of your house contacts that well. We have a job for you, inside the envelope is a picto of your target. She is a member of House Hazat. She will be marrying a high ranking member of house Li Halan. As you should know this would create serious setbacks for house Decados, as well as our allies al-Malik. Your goal is to end her life before she reaches the planet of Kish. If you can do this, we will pay you the sum of 100 Firebirds for your services. If you Fail you will receive nothing. Also inside the envelope is a ticket to Kish aboard the "Pride of Byzantium" She and her bodyguard will be aboard this ship. Be forewarned there are others the house has contracted to this job, none of you will know who the others are. First to complete the mission wins Freeman Good luck.

There was the usual mantis symbol of house Decados on the bottom of the note. Inside the envelope sure enough were a ticket and a picture. The picture was of a girl barely 18 by the looks of it. Damien pondered on the fact that, since he was pressed into their military during the Emperor war, house Decados has never given him the option they've always just told him to do the mission. Although he was a FreeMan he acted like a lowly surf. He didn't need to take this mission. He wasn't bound to it. Then he remembered the fact that he needed the cash if he was going to keep up with his needs for ammo, liquor and women. He activated the light and decided that one more mission wouldn't hurt. Besides house Decados would get their come uppance when he returned his fathers now thought to be dead house to its former glory.

2 Hours later

Damien Walked through the space port, the weight of his Rapier at his side was comforting. Of course the weight of the Heavy Auto Pistol and shotgun under his Leather greatcoat was even more comforting. He scanned the crowd looking for his target. The thought of Icing her then hiding in the panic crossed his mind. Looking around he noted that there were about two dozen guards all with heavy weapons. He figured that he would just have to get creative.

It didn't take long for him to find her. She was dressed in extravagant clothing with a body guard in tow. The guard was about the same size and build as Damien. He also looked oddly familiar. He was about 6'4" with a medium frame and he obviously saw a little more sunlight then Damien. Not much more though. Damien was obviously someone who enjoyed the feel of deck plating under his feet. His skin was almost as white as china. His Hair was jet black and his eyes a deep forest green. While this wasn't intimidating the fact that he wore all black and carried a bejeweled Rapier at his side did. The Jolly Roger painted in white on the back of his coat and the skull belt buckle helped too. Those who knew his father would be spooked by the apparent ghost talking to them. Damien couldn't wait to see the eyes of the fat Baron of Decados when he saw the man he thought was dead slide a rapier through his heart.

Damien dissolved into the crowd and followed them to the ship. He was sizing up the guard and on the look out for any other assassins who might come along. He noted a few others trying not to be noticed following them. One of whom he had seen before. They called him the Blue Hawk. He had a reputation as an expert assassin and a ruthless killer. Damien wasn't suprised by the sight of him. This was a high profile target so there might even be Doppelganger assassins on the job. The crowd began to board the ship. It was a large freighter/passenger ship. It was lightly armed and armored. They were fast though. Damien thought back for a moment to when he and his father used to board and raid these ships for kicks. He snapped back to reality when the guard on the ramp asked for his ticket. He handed it over and stepped onboard. The sound of the deck ringing under his boots was somewhat comforting as he was shown to his room. Decados had thankfully purchased a class B room for him this time instead of putting him in steerage. He threw his Duffel bag onto the bed and decided to search for the girl after they took off and made the first jump.


End file.
